


Putting the Chemise Back in Chemistry

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fade to Black, For Science!, Lesbian Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: In which Vastra does progressively less science and progressively more Jenny as the story goes on.





	Putting the Chemise Back in Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Clinging Onto Air via comment

Jenny finishes putting the day’s groceries away before stripping off her dress and corset and shrugging a lab coat over her chemise and stockings to join her wife in the laboratory in the cellar. She’s no alchemist, but she can help with most of the work...and anything she can’t help with directly, well, Vastra can always use a little positive reinforcement.

“How’s that distillation going?” she greets the Silurian. Their last case had featured a toxin potentially alien in nature which Vastra had wanted to study in more detail. 

“Carefully. I believe I have isolated an interesting component.” Vastra peers at the sample. Her eyes flick briefly to Jenny in her deshabille, and the glass vial slips from her tongs and shatters. Vastra hisses with dismay and attempts to blot up the spill, but the volatile compound is already in the air. 

“Didn’t mean to distract you, dearest,” Jenny teases. She undoes a button on her lab coat.

“I suppose this gives us an opportunity to record physiological effects, if any.” She activates the lab’s audio recorder and states the date, time, and amount of exposure. “Subject is a healthy human female, age approximately 26 years. Early symptoms include dilated pupils, flushed skin on face, neck, and chest.” One clawed hand takes Jenny by the wrist, and she gasps at the thumb on her pulse point. “Pulse strong, elevated, and continuing to rise.” Jenny’s eyes lock onto her own, slightly out of focus. “Tell me, Jenny, what are you experiencing? Please, hold nothing back. For science.”

“Running very warm. Skin sensitive.” She undoes the other buttons on her lab coat. Her hand lingers around her midsection. “I think,” she blushes, even hotter and redder, “I think I’m becoming aroused. What, erm, are you experiencing?”

Vastra engages in a little introspection. Yes, her wife’s physical manifestations were roughly consistent with sexual arousal, and it would make sense that Jenny’s endothermic constitution would process the the chemical more quickly than her own exothermic metabolism, especially down in the cellar’s cool and damp. “Similar symptoms of vasodilation. Increased pulse and breathing rate. And...I too find myself in a state of enhanced sexual desire.”

“Should we… act on that?” Jenny breathes. “I mean, we are of age. Married. Behind closed doors.” She leans back against an empty table enticingly. 

“It wouldn’t be very... scientifically rigorous…” Vastra tries to clear her head. It was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain her composure, and she was finding it increasingly hard to care. “Perhaps we should engage in peer review.” 

“Have you always had these exhibitionist tendencies, or is this the chemical talking?” Jenny crosses her ankles coyly. “Also, please stop stalling and fuck me raw.”

Vastra grins, teeth sharp and hungry, and pounces on her prey.


End file.
